Technology of a voice coil motor (VCM), which is used in existing general camera modules, is difficult to apply to a camera module for micro-scale and low power consumption, and study related thereto has been actively conducted.
In the case of a camera module configured to be mounted in a small electronic product, such as a smart phone, the camera module may frequently receive shock when in use, and may undergo fine shaking due to, for example, user hand tremor. In consideration of this fact, there is a demand for development related to technology of additionally installing a device for preventing hand tremor to a camera module.